legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tano Gaewulfe
Tano Gaewûlfe hails from the mountainous, forest lands of Legend. These still untamed realms are home to various clans and peoples, including her own, Clan Gaewûlfe. Clan Gaewûlfe Tano’s Clan is demarked by the facial tattoos all members wear: an outlined diamond in the center of the forehead, flanked by two solid diamonds. Members of Clan Gaewûlfe are skilled in bodily martial combat, but as a whole lack the necessary equipment or opportunity to engage in armed combat. Clan members who seek positions of leadership and power must journey beyond their secluded dwellings to train in the ways of the sword. After successfully infiltrating a House, learning their ways, and besting the leader (either through death or wits), they may return. Once these members receive the blessing of their home Clan, they may depart to found their own Clan. Wilderness living has taught Clan members the many uses and benefits of nature. They are skilled crafters of poisons and excel in stealth and subterfuge. Members of the Realm often call upon the Clan members for aid in thieving, spy work, and assassinations. Members of Clan Gaewûlfe may not be particularly religious. Most acknowledge ancestral spirits and forces beyond our understanding, but do not hold to one specific creed. Character Background and Motivation In order to claim her role as Clan leader, Tano must infiltrate a mighty House of Legend and best their leader. House Warspite, led by Arch Duke Zuko Giant-Tackler, is a particularly powerful and feared House. Entrance into and success in this House will grant Tano the honor she needs to return home and lead her people. Zuko’s position as Grimcult, a Force in itself to be reckoned with, strongly appeals to the themes of ancestor reverence and spiritual energy Tano calls upon. Clan Leaders Kar and Dawn Gaewûlfe argue that only the death of a House leader can prove leadership, but Tano has questioned this ultimatum. There are many ways to best a leader. Tano succeeded in joining House Warspite, trained for the better part of a year, but was removed from their ranks after she was uncovered. She then fled to house Shaalkir. Soon after, Shaalkir disbanded. She founded her own house in the lands of Astoria where a crown was had previously been called. Here she would enact her new plan. By creating a temporary alliance with the other houses and hiring mercenaries they were able to defeat House Warspite, though she was not able to claim the throne for herself. Tano then fled the realm of Astoria and has not been heard from since, though some say she continues to plot her revenge from far realms unknown. Family and Friends Tano is the eldest child of Kar and Dawn Gaewûlfe, the current leaders. Her younger brother, Prysonr, remains in the Clan lands. Tano is a naturally friendly and curious individual; she considers many people her friends. She respects Sir Gilfried of House Warspite, considers Lady Eilin of House Stormraven a special consort, and received a special perpetually poisoned blade from Jyn of House Galgoroth. House, Class, and Achievements Tano is a former Acolyte of House Warspite and former member of House Shaalkir. She is also the previous Lady of House Gaewulfe. Utilizing her Clan upbringing and training, she fights as a Rogue of Legend and an Assassin of Amtgard. Tano is utilizes the classic sword and board, but additionally wields a dagger and shurikans. Achievements: -Legend's first ever recipient of the Honor of the Scorpion, for excellence in poison-use (from House Shaakir and House Stormraven) -Honor of the Quill, Duck, and Wolf (from House Warspite) Category:Character Profile